e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dream Ami
ナカシマ アミ |Stage Name = Ami Dream Ami |Nickname = Ami-chan (あみちゃん), Ami-shi (あみ士), Amigo (あみーご) |Born = May 11, 1988 (age ) |Birth = Osaka Prefecture, Japan |Blood = B |Height = 164cm |Sign = Taurus |Occupation = Singer, performer |Years Active = 2002-present |Labels = avex trax (2002-2008) Rhythm Republic (2008-2009) rhythm zone (2009-present) |Agency = Avex Management (2002-2009) LDH JAPAN (2009-present) |Associated Acts = Dream, E-girls, DANCE EARTH PARTY |Website = ami-ldh.jp |Instagram = @ami_dream05 |join = July 7, 2002 |left = July 16, 2017 |time = |position = Vocalist, performer, leader (01.2014 – 07.2017) |debutrelease = "MUSIC IS MY THING" |lastrelease = "Blanket Snow" |join2 = April 24, 2011 |left2 = July 16, 2017 |time2 = |position2 = Vocalist, performer |debutrelease2 = "Celebration!" |lastrelease2 = E.G. CRAZY |BGColor = # |Account = @ami_dream05 on Instagram |Group1 = Dream |Group2 = E-girls }}Nakashima Ami (中島麻未), better known by her stage names Ami and Dream Ami, is a Japanese pop singer and performer. She is a former member of the girl groups Dream and E-girls. She was also a member of the 2014 line-up of DANCE EARTH PARTY. She made her solo debut on July 29, 2015 with the single "Dress wo Nuida Cinderella", using the stage name Dream Ami. Biography Early Life Ami was born on May 11, 1988 in Osaka Prefecture, Japan. Prior to debuting as a singer, Ami attended CALESS vocal and dance school. 2002-2011 On July 7, Nakashima was announced as one of the new members of dream, joining alongside Takamoto Aya, Ai Risa, Yamamoto Sayaka, Nishida Shizuka and Abe Erie. In 2005, Ami was part of the unofficial duo a☆girls, which recorded and performed "Tsuioku no Heroine", a cover of 80's idol duo Wink's song at Girl's BOX concerts with soloist Kayo Aiko. In 2008, with DRM changing their name to Dream, Nakashima started to use her given name romanized, Ami, as stage name. On December 28, 2011, she debuted as member of E-girls, having a concurrent position between the group and Dream. 2014 In January, she was announced to be the new Dream leader. In April, she participated on the line-up of the unit DANCE EARTH PARTY, participating on the single "PEACE SUNSHINE" alongside the Dream members. She also participated on DANCE EARTH's project Changes. 2015 On May 11, day of her 27th birthday, it was announced her solo debut with the single "Dress wo Nuida Cinderella" as Dream Ami. The single was released on July 29. 2016 On April 20, she released her second solo single "Try Everything". The song was used as theme song for the Japanese airing of the movie Zootopia. Ami also dubbed Gazzele on the movie. On October 19, she released her third single "Lovefool -Suki Datte Itte-". 2017 On March 22, she released her fourth single "Hayaku Aitai". The song is her first self-written single. On June 5, with the reformulation of E-girls as E.G.family, she announced to be leaving Dream and E-girls after the E-girls LIVE 2017 ~E.G.EVOLUTION~ concerts in July to dedicate herself as a soloist.応援してくださっているみなさんへ。 On July 12, she released her fifth single "Kimi no Tonari". On July 16, at the last E-girls LIVE 2017 ~E.G.EVOLUTION~ concert, it was announced her first studio album Re: Dream, released on October 4.1stアルバムタイトル＆発売日決定！ Dream Ami 「Re: Dream」 It was also announced her first solo tour Dream Ami 1st. Live Tour 2017 ♡ Re: Dream, that went through the month of November.Dream Ami 1st Live Tour 2017 ♡ Re:Dream 初の単独ソロ・ツアー開催決定‼ 2018 On April 18, she released her sixth single "Amaharu". The single includes a footage of her first tour held on November 21 in Tokyo. On September 7, she released the digital single "NEXT". The song was used as ending song for the Netflix animation movie Next Robo. On October 24, Ami released her seventh single "Wonderland". The song was used as theme song for the movie Ozland Egao no Mahou Oshiemasu. 2019 From February 22 to May 25, she participated of E.G.family's first tour E.G.POWER 2019 ~POWER to the DOME~. On March 13, she released her eighth single "Good Goodbye". The song was pre-released on January 30. On August 6, it was announced that Dream Ami will cover Koda Kumi's song "Koi no Tsubomi" for the drama Busu no Hitomi ni Koishiteru 2019, which stars E-girls/Flower member Sato Harumi and / member .9/17(火)より配信 FODオリジナル連続ドラマ『ブスの瞳に恋してる 2019』に佐藤晴美が出演決定＆主題歌はDream Ami新曲『恋のつぼみ』に決定!! The song will be released as a digital single on September 17.【Dream Ami】ドラマ『ブスの瞳に恋してる 2019』主題歌 『恋のつぼみ』9/17(火)配信リリース決定！ジャケ写解禁！ Discography Albums # 2017.10.04 Re: Dream Singles # 2015.07.29 Dress wo Nuida Cinderella # 2016.04.20 Try Everything # 2016.10.19 Lovefool -Suki Datte Itte- # 2017.03.22 Hayaku Aitai # 2017.07.12 Kimi no Tonari # 2018.04.18 Amaharu # 2018.10.24 Wonderland # 2019.03.13 Good Goodbye Digital Singles # 2016.08.24 Try Everything (Y&Co. Remix) # 2017.05.03 Hayaku Aitai (Acoustic version) # 2018.09.07 NEXT # 2019.01.30 Good Goodbye # 2019.09.17 Koi no Tsubomi Pre-released Digital Singles # 2015.07.15 Dress wo Nuida Cinderella # 2016.04.15 Try Everything Collaborations/Others * 2013.09.18 SPICY CHOCOLATE - Shibuya RAGGA SWEET COLLECTION 3 (#2 FREE FREE!! feat. HAN-KUN & '''Ami (Dream / E-girls)) * 2015.08.09 tofubeats - POSITIVE feat. '''Dream Ami * 2017.10.25 Various Artists - Thank You Disney (#5 Kagayaku Mirai) Concerts/Tours ;Tours # 2017.11.09-2017.11.29 Dream Ami 1st. Live Tour 2017 ♡ Re: Dream Concerts Featured In * 2016 E-girls LIVE TOUR 2016 "E.G. SMILE" * 2017 E-girls LIVE 2017 ~E.G.EVOLUTION~ * 2019 E.G.POWER 2019 ~POWER to the DOME~ Works Music Video Appearances * 2017 - " " Gallery Trivia * She was Dream's youngest member and the one with the highest voice. * Former Representative Number: 05 * Former Representative Color: Yellow * Favorite Animal: Killer whales * Favorite Food: Chocolate, Fried potatoes, Dumplings, * Hobbies: Work, Watching Movies * Charm Point: Smile * Shortcoming: Has a strange 'serious face' * Dream: Filial piety * She revealed that her blonde hair is her trademark. Honorary Titles References External Links * Official Website * Official Instagram Category:Dream Ami Category:Dream Category:Dream Former Members Category:E-girls Category:E-girls Former Members Category:Singers Category:2002 Debut Category:Performers Category:Members from Osaka Category:Blood Type B Category:1988 Births Category:Taurus Category:Solo Artists Category:Leaders Category:DANCE EARTH PARTY Category:DANCE EARTH PARTY Former Members